I do love it when you get angry
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine having angry sex with Crowley after having a huge argument, and Imagine Crowley making you cum over and over again using his sneaky Demonic Powers.


You knew the second the bottle of Craig sailed past Crowley's head and smashed into a thousand pieces against the wall, you'd gone too far. But the anger was still raging through your body that there was no way you could back down now.

"That could have hit me Darling! And I'm rather attached to this vessel if you don't mind"

You hated that he could remain so smug and calm at times like this. It was bad enough that he'd even suggested using your position as a hunter to meet his own needs, something he promised he'd never ask of you when you started dating, but when the arguments did happen he would become passive aggressive and not give you the slanging match you needed when you got into rages like this.

"Fuck you Crowley!"

Hardly your best come back, but he always seems to have a way of making your brain disengage and all witty retorts vanish.

"Now, now (Y/N)! You know I prefer you saying my name with a lot less venom behind it"

You know what your Anger does to him and you have no intention of letting him get that particular kink from you tonight.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near me tonight, you're dumber than I thought you were when you asked me to betray my friends!"

The smug grin he has plastered over his face could only mean one thing, he has not played the ace up his sleeve yet, and you know without a doubt that you have played directly into his hands.

"Oh but Sweetheart I don't NEED to be anywhere near you"

The confusion is playing across your features as you try to digest Crowley meaning.  
Without warning you begin to feel a tingling sensation running over your body, causing your skin to flush, and heat to pool between your thighs.  
The sudden and unexplainable arousal causes you to nearly lose your balance, so your lightning fast reactions cause you to grip the edge of the desk to stop yourself.

"Are you ok (Y/N)? You look a little shall we say...heated?"

The tingling sensation focuses on your core, causing your stomach to tighten like a coiled spring. Your breathing becomes heavier as your knuckles whiten as your grasp on the edge of the desk becomes firmer.

"I know...this... Is you...Crowley"

Crowley is leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest looking infinitely pleased with himself. Taking in your desperate internal struggle to control yourself as your own body betrays you.

Your legs are struggling to hold you up as the invisible force focuses on the bundle of nerves between your legs, forcing further streams of pleasure to course through your body. You bite down in your bottom to stifle the moans trying to break free from your lips.

"I do love this look on you (Y/N)"

Though he has never used his powers on you like this before you knew the game Crowley was playing with you. He likes you to beg him for what you want. And as your desire is burning you up inside, so still was you anger towards him and your pride would not let you give in. You desperately wanted him right now but you would not give in so easily.

Crowley clearly knew of your internal battles of wills, and upped his game by causing you to feel pressure against your G-spot as speed of the sensations increase against your clit, pushing you closer and closer to the brink of your orgasm.

"Fuck...ahhhh... Oh God"

Your resistance was breaking fast, you wanted him to fuck you so hard you couldn't even remember your own name. You fought with every part of you not to give in to the pleasure he was giving you, but that was the moment the tightened coiled spring inside snapped, and threw you into a powerful and nerve trembling orgasm. You legs give way as you cling to the desk to hold yourself upright. Nails scrapping against the varnish as your body arches and your juices soak your underwear.

"I love to watch you cum for me (Y/N) So much... so you are going to do again for me"

Before you have chance to register want Crowley had said, or even regulate your breathing, the pressure was back against your G-spot pulsing at the same speed that his powers caressed your now sensitive clit.

"Fuck Crowley! I can't!" You whimper.

"You can Kitten and you will!... Then you'll be so fired up you'll be begging me to fuck you"

You arch your back, as you gasp for breath, your second orgasm is coming on fast. You knew it would smack into hard like being hit by a Mack truck. Your frustration at the distance between you and Crowley grows, you want him close to you to be able drag your nails down his back and feel him inside you.

"Please... Crowley... I ...I ...need you"

He slowly saunters towards you, as he stands close to you, so there is only inches between you, you can feel his hot breath against your neck, but still he refuses to touch you.

"I know Darling and I need you to cum for me... Then I'll have you my sweet girl"

You quickly grab at his suit jacket lapels, using him to hold yourself up on your shaky legs, you rest your forehead to his shoulder as you pant and moan.

"You're so close (Y/N) I want to see you fall apart for me... Let me see it in your eyes"

Crowley increases the pressure inside you one last time, sending you spiralling into your second release, you knock your head back and look Crowley in the eyes as your inner dam breaks. Your eyes flood with desire and burn with passion and as your body convulses Crowley presses you to him holding you up through your orgasm.

"So beautiful... You are so beautiful when you cum for me (Y/N)"

He lifts you to sit on the desk, legs spread apart and stands between them. Lifting your chin with his fingers he kisses you passionately, as you moan at the contact, he slides his tongue into your mouth, finding all the hidden spots that cause your head to spin. You fumble at the buttons of his suit jacket, Crowley smirks into the kiss at your eagerness. You finally manage to get them undone and quickly push the jacket off his shoulders, letting it cascade to the floor, before making a start on unknotting his tie.

"My..my...we are eager tonight aren't we (Y/N)?"

You makes gentle kisses across his jaw as you free his tie and throw it haphazardly to the ground.

"Shut up Crowley! And help me!"

With a snap of his fingers, you suddenly feel his heated skin pressing against yours. His lips grazing along your collarbone, releasing a moan from your lips, you rock your hips to his cause your slick pussy to brush against his engorged member. Crowley groans against your skin, then pulls your hips towards him and pushes you to lay back against the desk. With one quick movement he thrusts inside you, stretching your walls to accommodate his girth. Your head slams back against the desk and your back arches towards him allowing him deeper inside you. He thrusts hard and deep and incoherent moans escape your mouth. Crowley wraps his hand around your throat pulling you back up towards him. Gripping firmly at your throat as he pounding into you at a punishing speed.

"You feel so good wrapped around my Cock (Y/N)"

The now familiar coil in your stomach tightens, heat burning at your core you knew you couldn't last much longer.

"Crowley...I'm...gonna...I need...to...please...oh fuck...Crowley"

The grip of his hand on your hip holds you in place as his cock repeatedly hits against your sweet spot, causing your walls to convulse around him.

"Cum for me again (Y/N)!"

His command is all you need and you career harshly into your last mind-blowing orgasm. Your legs shake violently. Crowley pumps his cock harshly inside you a few more times before crashing into his own release, groaning loudly as he fills you deep with his hot seed.  
Kissing you fiercely and possessive. A battle of teeth and tongues before finally slumping forward leaning against you and the desk. Resting his forehead against your shoulder, he breathing returning to normal.

"I do love it when you get angry darling"

A smirk creeping across his face as he presses a soft kiss against your forehead.


End file.
